Harpies and their terrible timing
by Sashaisadora
Summary: A ONE-SHOT of Percy and Annabeth, on the beach, alone...


Harpies and their terrible timing

Slowly the waves lapped onto the beach, in a rhythmic motion which could've sent people to sleep even better than Morpheus himself. For some reason this annoyed me, probably my ADHD but I just wanted the waves to be more powerful, faster and energetic. However being the son of Poseidon, I had a certain luxury of shaping the waves into what I wanted. Simply raising my hand, the swash became increasingly stronger and had enough power to propel the water up the beach so it touched my toes.

Strength filled my body, taking away any sleepiness which was in my veins. The water added calming thoughts to me, taking away memories of the past and worries of the future. When water was with me nothing mattered. Except for her. She would always matter.

I didn't see her coming due to the lack of light, only the moon and the stars, and my ability over the water had meant the waves covered any sound she made. So I only realised her presence when she was standing directly behind me and spoke.

"Hey seaweed brain," her voice was gentle, merely a whisper, complementing the sound of the water.

"Hey wise girl." I replied, in the same gentle tone. Slowly I swivelled in the sand so that I could see her. Illuminated by the moonlight, I could just see the outline of her figure; curves with undeniable strength. Wind from the waves wafted her hair up and played with the blonde streaks. But the thing I noticed the most was how her grey eyes were focused on me with such intensity. They didn't even need to be illuminated by the moon or the stars, as they held a brilliant light themselves, making them impossible to miss.

"What are you doing up?" she asked with her eyes still trained on me. It was a good question. Lately, I couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued and tainted every dream I had, creating a fear inside of me for when I closed my eyes. Of course I hadn't told anyone, not even Annabeth.

"Just…thinking…" I knew she could hear the lie.

"Is that wise seaweed brain? We all know what happens when you think," with her hands she created the motion of an explosion, with sound effects.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said back as she just smiled. While she walked towards me and sat down, I turned and watched the water. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she nestled into my side, resting her head on my shoulders.

After a few moments of silence, with the waves the only thing to be heard, she asked.

"So what's the problem? Seriously…you don't act like this…unless you're thinking about a quest or a prophecy?" she hit the nail on the head. I didn't know why I expected anything different, sometimes she knew me better than myself. "I mean, just look at the water…you don't make it act like that."

"Would you like me to calm it?" I asked her.

"If you don't mind, it would make me a little less anxious," she didn't need to tell me anymore; as soon as she said it made her anxious the rough slapping waves stopped and were replaced by the previous softly lapping water.

"Better?" I spoke in a mellow whisper, because the noise from the waves had turned to a tranquil silence and I didn't want to disrupt it.

"Much," she replied in the same mellow tone.

In a slight movement, she lifted her head off my shoulder and looked me in the eye. I held the gaze. Feeling relaxed in her presence, I moved a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and then kept my palm on her cheek. Slowly I moved closer but before I could do anything she spoke.

"Are you going to tell me?" If I was further away, I wouldn't have been able to hear what she said.

Not wanting to answer; not wanting to tell her that I was worried, I moved closer yet again. This time one hand on her waist and the other still holding her cheek. I tried to hold her gaze but her eyes had wondered down to my lips and back up, just as I did the same. I knew she wanted me to kiss her but she wouldn't be swayed from the subject so easily. _Athena kids…_I thought.

"Percy…?" she asked while our noses started touching and foreheads lent on each other.

"uh-hu…" her eyes fluttered close and opened again as if she thought about kissing me and then thought back to the reason why this conversation started.

"Are you…" I softly started planting faint kisses along her jaw, travelling toward her lips, "…trying…" you could hear she was breathless "…to distract me?"

A chuckle caught in my throat, "Now why would you think that?" That's when I properly kissed her.

When are lips touched, energy surged through me. Annabeth was better than water. I wouldn't even have to touch her, just her presence energised me. Her voice pulled me from where I would be and focused me, making me ready for any challenge, even kissing. She could tell me to do anything and I would do it. When we touched, she'd light me up, making me think anything possible. Basically Annabeth was one of the reasons why I was alive and Gods, she made being alive special.

I knew she felt the same about me. As soon as I started kissing her, her hands were all over me; my chest, my neck, clawing at my back. Just touching each other started something in us, something which neither of us wanted to stop and weren't capable of stopping. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance but worked together, reflecting how we fought in a battle: a team.

Wanting to get closer, she lifted her left leg, swung it over my body and pressed it on my thigh, so she was straddling me. Her whole upper body was pressed against me, so I could feel all of her. Although it obviously wasn't enough for her as she pulled back and demanded in a husky voice.

"Take your top off," not needing to be told twice, I whisked it off and threw it to the side. Before going back to kissing, she quickly looked me up and down and smiled to herself.

"Meet your approval?" I asked her, matching her breathless husky whisper.

She leaned forward; just before our lips met she whispered, "Very much so." Then we were kissing like the kisses themselves were gold. This seemed to be very much true.

Not wanting to stop touching her, my hands went under her shirt, just as hers starting pawing at my chest. Groans and moans starting coming from both of us; lifting from our throats and creating a whole new energy for each other, a whole new need for our kisses. Quickly, before she could stop me, I ripped her t-shirt and let the fragments slip away, leaving her bare, and then I flipped her over. Now we were lying on the beach but I was on top.

I started kissing her like a madman.

In between kisses, Annabeth moaned, "Percy…I liked that shirt."

I couldn't help but laugh, "don't worry…" I started sucking on her neck, giving her a love bite "…I'll buy you a new one."

Soon enough we were hot and I didn't want to stop. To stop touching her. Stop kissing her. To stop being with her. I wanted her and I wanted her for the rest of my life. I wanted all of her.

"Annabeth, do you want to…" I couldn't say the last word. I didn't want it to become true. But I had to because this was Annabeth. "…stop?" As soon as I said that word, I could see she knew that if we didn't stop now, we weren't going to stop. We were going to go all the way.

"Percy…" I didn't want to hear her say it. Rejecting me wasn't the problem, rejecting me when what I was feeling was so perfect: the utopia of feelings, was the problem. She had to feel the same way and you couldn't say no to that feeling. _How can she not be feeling this? _Circulated inside my mind, with a few _she can't say no! _

She continued, "…I don't want to stop." The look that followed was filled with desire and lust, love and need. I probably held the same expression. We both started kissing like it was our last chance.

It was when I started pulling down her shorts that I heard it.

"CHILDREN OUT OF BED! CHILDREN OUT OF BED! TIME TO PLAY!" The shrieking stopped us. Up the right side of the beach was a bunch of harpies racing towards us with great speed. Annabeth pushed me to get up, and as I did so, she jumped up and started pulling me back to the cabins. But I didn't want to go back. Not yet. I was still riding that utopia feeling and just looking at Annabeth I could tell she felt the same. How could we possible go back and just let the feeling slide?

Obviously we couldn't.

So instead I started pulling her back to the water, where the crystal blue waves were still lapping the beach.

"Percy! What are you doing?" she said as soon as I started dragging her to the water, "the cabins are that way," she pointed in a vague motion, which was actually pointed at the forest rather than the cabins. I doubted she noticed.

"C'mon, I have a better idea."

I plunged into the water, leaving the battering wails of the harpies behind. Annabeth gripped my hand tight as she plunged into the water with me and I reminded myself that she couldn't breathe. I created an air bubble for her but didn't stop swimming till we got the bottom and the wet sand tickled our toes.

"Good idea seaweed brain."

"Don't be so surprised, it's been known to happen wise girl."

I looked around the bubble, something which I had come to call our bubble. It felt cozy. And very private.

"It's cozy," she whispered my thoughts.

"I know," I said it with a smirk. Then we kissed and no one could stop us and I swore to all Gods that it was the most perfect thing and all worries had slipped my mind.


End file.
